Love Me Tender
by Gwelle
Summary: Lou est une adolescente mal dans sa peau. Timide, Résérvé, elle est l'élève de 5ème année la plus bousculée par les autres...jusqu'à l'arrivé des certaines personnes...
1. Introduction

_26 Décembre 2007_

_Titre : Love me Tender_

_Tout est à la génialissime J.K Rowling, excepté Lou et quelques autres personnages qui sort de ma propre imagination._

Introduction

N'importe qui dirait que ce sont les Serpentards les moins sympathiques de tout Poudlard. Les plus affreux, les plus moqueurs…

Pas du point de vu de Lou…

Elle ne se rappelle même plus comment ça avait commencé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Pourquoi c'était avec elle qu'ils étaient comme ça. Elle a, depuis sa deuxième année, été le sujet de moquerie, de souffre-douleur des Poufsoufles de son année. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Toujours calme, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours gentille avec tout le monde, même avec les Serpentards.

Son temps elle le passait à la bibliothèque pour les éviter, où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle guettait, elle _les_ guettait. Elle avait peur, _tout le temps_. Peur qu'ils apparaissent derrière elle et lui lance le dernier sorts qu'ils avaient appris. Qu'ils lui piquent ses affaires et les jette dans le lac ou qu'ils les donnent à manger au animaux d'Hagrid.

Même la nuit elle avait peur. Combien de fois c'était-elle réveillé derrière le tableau du Moine Sage qui mène à la salle commune des Poufsoufles ? Grâce à ses gentils condisciples qui l'avait fait lévité ?

Elle vivait dans une peur permanente.

Elle n'avait pas d'ami, personne sur qui elle pouvait compter et elle en souffrait. Ho en première année elle en avait bien une ou deux mais elles ont vite été entraîné par les autre Poufsoufles, de peur de subir la même chose que Lou.

Toujours toute seule, toujours à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. 4 ans qu'elle n'avait plus pénétré dans la Grande Salle, elle se souvient à peine à quoi elle ressemble. Son ciel étoilé ça elle s'en souvient ! Mais du reste c'est flou. Elle passait par les cuisines qu'elle avait trouvé en échappant à Marcus Hitch et Greg Smith. Les elfes étaient tellement adorable avec elle ! Ils lui donnaient de la nourriture et soignaient ses blessures comme elle refusait à chaque fois d'aller à l'infirmerie. Oui sans eux elle serait morte, et jamais elle n'aurait tenu le coup. Parfois même ils lui préparaient un lit au milieu des cuisines quand elle sentait que ses camarades lui réservaient une surprise.

Ses professeurs avaient plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle disait que ce n'était rien, que c'était juste pour rigoler. Si ils apprenaient qu'elle les avaient balancé, ça deviendrait encore pire.

Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré, plus versé une larme à cause d'eux, elle se l'était promis. A chaque fois elle les ravalaient, ils ne les méritaient pas.

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quel point c'est fatiguant d'avoir toujours peur ? De tout le temps regarder derrière soit pour être sur de ne pas être suivit ? De supporter moqueries et moqueries jour après jour sur sa personne, son physique, sa voix, ses réponses, et de tout ???

Elle en souffrait, Merlin qu'elle en souffrait, parfois elle voulait mourir, mourir et qu'ils se sentent mal, qu'ils regrettent, qu'ils soient hantés jusqu'à la fin de leur jour par sa mort.

Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça, bien que sa vie à Poudlard soit pire que l'enfer, elle aimait la vie. Elle aimait sa famille, elle aimait ses amies qui étudiaient à Salem, elle aimait ses amis les Elfes.

Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle meut pour eux.

Pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est comme ça dans chaque école, qu'il faut bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, que les élèves lâchent leur méchanceté sur quelqu'un.

Et c'est sur elle que c'est tombé…

_Voilà, je sais c'est court, très très court…Mais c'était une petite introduction :D !_

_Review pour votre première impression ? J'accepte même les méchantes :D_


	2. Just a smile

Lou ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans bouger car encore sa tête était encore dans le brouillard. Ses autres condisciples dormaient encore, elle pouvait entendre leur respiration régulière. Se disant qu'il faudrait peut-être sortir du dortoir avant leur réveil, Lou jeta ses jambes hors de son lit pour se lever. Elle sentit alors un liquide collant sur les draps et sur son pyjama. Lou grimaça et observa plus attentivement, du shampooing…elles lui avait recouvert son corps de la tête au pieds de shampooing. Lou se dépêcha d'aller à la Salle de Bain, verrouilla la porte avec sa baguette magique et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, les autres Poufsoufles lui avaient frotté le gel sur les cheveux. Son pyjama était bon à être laver et le liquide commençait à lui piquer les yeux. En soupirant, elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation et se mis à la douche, elle du y rester plus longtemps que prévus à cause de la très amusantes blagues des autres filles.

Une fois habillée, Lou prit ses affaires de cours puis sortis du dortoir des Poufsoufles des cinquième année. Sa salle commune était encore vide et pour cause, il n'était que 6h45 et le premier cour ne commençait qu'à 8h00. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle se mis à marcher aux cuisines. Merlin qu'elle était fatiguée…si seulement elle pouvait dormir comme les autres et ne pas se réveiller aux aurores pour les éviter…

Elle espérait sincèrement que ça serait une journée tranquille, le coup du shampooing l'avait assez refroidit et elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le coup pour autre chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée devant le tableau des cuisines. Elle s'approcha et chatouilla la petite poire verte, celle-ci se mis à se tortiller puis le tableau pivota. Lou se décrispa en sentant les odeurs familières de la cuisson de la nourriture de Poudlard. Elle entra dans la vaste pièce et fut aussitôt salué par une dizaines d'elfe de maison.

-Miss Lou ! Miss Lou ! Tipsy est heureux de revoir Miss Lou ! Miss Lou a-t-elle faim ?!

-Miss Lou ! Spiki va vous préparer des crêpes ! Oui des crêpes avec plein de chocolat !

-Non Miss Lou voudra des œufs ! Avec du Bacon ! Et c'est Mira qui va cuisiner !

-S'il vous plaît…s'il vous plaît !

C'était chaque matin pareil, Lou leva les yeux au ciel, amusée de les voir se disputer pour un simple petit déjeuner.

-Venez Miss Lou, laissons-les, je vais vous donner votre bol de céréale, dit un elfe femelle en la prenant par la main et la fit assoir sur une chaise, elle posa devant elle un énorme bol et lui donna une cuillère.

-Merci beaucoup Diala, souris Lou en engouffrant une énorme cuillère dans la bouche.

Les autres elfes s'étaient finalement calmés, et, après s'être un peu vexé, retourna aux fourneaux. Diala resta près de Lou. Diala était une très vielle elfe, qui avait maintenant plus de cent ans, c'était elle qui avait découvert Lou en première année en train de pleuré adossée au tableau de la coupe de fruit, elle l'avait consolé puis prépare un énorme chocolat chaud, depuis, elle passait tout les jours les voir.

-Diala n'a jamais vu un humain manger autant que vous, sourit Diala assise devant elle.

En effet, Lou avait toujours eu un excellent appétit, elle devait bien prendre des forces avec les journées qu'elle passait.

-Ha non Monsieur Sirius Black mange beaucoup plus que Miss Lou, dit Tipsy, la dernière fois, il a mangé vingt-cinq crêpes de Tipsy en même pas dix minutes…

-Sirius Black connaît les cuisines ? s'étonna Lou.

-Oui Monsieur Sirius Black est très gentil avec nous, il vient souvent avec Monsieur James Potter et ses deux autres amis, ils ont toujours très faim, dit Spiki en faisant transplaner le plat de crêpes à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-Sirius Black est un ami à Miss Lou ? demanda un elfe.

-Non, je ne lui ai jamais parler mais il est dans ma classe, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille…merci beaucoup ! C'était délicieux je reviens pour déjeuner !

-Au revoir Miss Lou ! scanda tous ensemble les elfes.

Lou attrapa son sac, puis sortit des cuisines en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Diala qui croisa ses doigts, en espérant que tous se passerai bien pour elle. Cette petite ne méritait pas d'être traiter de la sorte. Elle était tellement gentille.

Lou marchait dans les couloirs pour aller en sortilège, la tête baissée sur ses pieds. Les couloirs étaient bondés, elle se faufila entre les élèves qui discutait et riait. Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle ferrait pour pouvoir être à leur place. Elle s'imaginait souvent entourée d'une bande d'amis, fille et garçon, toujours fourrés ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils pourraient parler de tout, ils se défendraient l'un à l'autre. Et peut-être même qu'elle aurait…un petit copain.

Lou secoua sa tête en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment pour commencer à rêver. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la classe de sortilèges et s'assit tout au fond. Vaut mieux avoir l'ennemi devant soit que derrière. Les élèves entraient à leur tour, riant fort et chahutant. La sonnerie retentit et la voix du minuscule professeur Flitwick se dit entendre.

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! Tous le monde s'assieds à sa place !

Lou sentit quelqu'un la frôler pour s'assoir à la table à côté d'elle mais elle garda sa tête baisée.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer l'_Accio _oui je sais que nous l'avons appris l'année passé mais vous devez pouvoir pratiquer tous les sortilèges que nous avons vus depuis votre première année pour les BUSE, alors qui voudrait me faire une démonstration, ha Miss Watson par exemple.

Et bien sûr sur elle ! Lou ravala sa salive et se leva de sa place, tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle détestait ça. Elle leva sa baguette et se concentra. Le professeur Flitwick tenait dans ses mains un livre et lui souriait pour l'encourager.

Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, sinon ça serait moquerie assurée.

-_Accio livre !_

Le livre se souleva à peine des mains de Flitwick. Un rire d'oie se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la classe, Lou le reconnu tout de suite c'était Brittany Smith, une peste pas possible, c'était elle qui avait commencé à rabaisser Lou.

Lou sentit son sang monté au visage, elle respira profondément et se reconcentra…elle _devait_ réussir !

-_Accio livre !_

Elle avait crié comme jamais, le livre s'envola vers elle et elle le rattrapa d'une main. Elle sourit. Les autres Poufsoufles avaient la mine déçue. Elle se dégagea de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au pupitre du professeur qui la félicitait. Elle lui redonna son livre et retourna s'assoir, les yeux fixés au sol. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de la table de Smith, celle-ci lui fit discrètement un croche-pied. Lou s'étala de tout son long au sol, rouge de honte, elle se releva sous les rires de la classe, et, elle sentit un main agripper son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers cette personne et vis, étonnée, que c'était James Potter.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa place sans lui dire merci. Non mais quelle gourde ! La première fois en quatre ans que quelqu'un l'aide et elle ,elle s'enfuit. Elle s'assit à sa place et se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà en queue de cheval.

-Hey Watson ! Tu sens particulièrement bon aujourd'hui ! ria Marcus Hitch en se retournant.

-C'est normal ! expliqua Smith, elle a utiliser énormément de shampooing ! Trois bouteille entières !

Et c'était repartis pour une crise de rire, mais ça, Lou était habituée, elle commença le devoir que Flitwick venait de donner, alors que Brittany expliquait au autres Poufsoufles l'histoire du shampooing.

-Vous pouvez vous taire, demanda froidement Lily Evans, la meilleure élève des cinquièmes année, on est en cour là pas aux Trois Balais.

Lou lui lança reconnaissant qu'elle ne put voir mais elle remarquait que James Potter l'observait avec ses trois autres amis. Les Marraudeurs…

Les Marraudeurs étaient un groupe de quatre adolescents particulièrement aimés de tout Poudlard. Drôles, intelligents, et très sympa, enfin de ce que Lou avait entendu. Il y'avait James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il était aussi très connu pour ses demandes de sorties à Lily Evans qui refusait toujours. Sirius Black était son meilleur ami, il était très beau et allait de fille en fille. Remus Lupin était un des meilleur élève des cinquième année, et , contrairement aux autres, il était plutôt réservé. Peter Pettigrow avait été comme Lou l'est en ce moment mais à la différence, trois personnes l'avaient aidé, et protéger. Maintenant ils étaient inséparables.

Lou ne leur avait jamais parlé, mais les avaient souvent observés. Par contre eux, elle pensait bien qu'il ignorait son existence, sauf maintenant, puisqu'ils continuaient à la dévisager.

Elle accueilli avec joie la sonnerie, elle se leva rapidement, pris ses affaires.

Elle fut bousculer à nouveau par ses cher camarades et retomba par terre.

Et c'est n'était que le début de la journée…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce soir Lou dort aux cuisines…

Elle a passé une trop dure journée. Ils n'ont pas arrêté. Elle a du demander à Tipsy de lui faire repousser ses cheveux. Marcus Hitch a lancé, sans faire exprès, son chewing gum dans les cheveux. Et pour l'aider, il lui avait coupé sa mèche sans qu'elle sans rende compte. C'était Lily Evans qui lui avait hurler dessus après avoir vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait en plus enlevé 150 points aux Poufsoufles. Lou s'en fichait complètement, elle priait tous les ans pour que Poufsoufle soit dernier à la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais par contre les autres Poufsoufles n'étaient pas contents. Ils croyaient que c'étaient elle qui c'était plains. De peur de revire une nuit horrible, elle avait décidé de dormir aux cuisines.

Elle était assise sur une table, avec un paquet de fondant au chocolat sur les genoux pendant que Diala lui son lit. Il se trouvait pile au milieu des cuisines et plein d'autres petits lits se trouvaient autour du siens, ceux des elfes.

-Allez Miss Lou, c'est l'heure de dormir, nous vous réveillerons demain matin, promit Spiki en lui mettant un oreiller douillet sur le matelas, bon Spiki doit partir nettoyer la Salle Commune des Serpentard, bonne nuit Miss Lou.

Lou lui sourit et s'assit sur son lit. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit le rire de la poire, quelqu'un venait !

-Je vais me cacher derrière, chuchota Lou à Diala en s'enfuyant derrière le four magique.

Elle entendit la porte coulisser puis plusieurs plats, il y'avait plusieurs personnes. Elle n'entendait pas encore leurs voix mais vu l'accueil des elfes, ils devaient les connaître.

-... rôti avec votre sauve si bonne, puis des éclairs au chocolats, et de la tarte à la mélasse, ho et puis votre mousse au chocolat !

-Bon sang Sirius on sort de table, s'exaspéra une autre voix.

-Mais j'ai faim Lunard !

-Dîtes ce que vous voulez Monsieur Black, s'extasia un elfes qui, Lou reconnu sa voix c'était Breda un elfe qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler, il faisait toujours bien rire Lou mais elle doutait qu'il fasse une bourde. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Sirius et elle se doutait que les autres Marraudeurs étaient avec lui..

-…et surtout n'oublié pas vos gâteaux à la noix de coco !

Lou sourit, amusée, effectivement Black avait un plus grand appétit qu'elle. Elle commençait à avoir mal au jambes à rester sur la pointes des pieds, elle espérait qu'ils partiraient vite. Mais il semblait que les elfes les retenaient les plus possible.

-…Pourquoi il ya un grand lit ici ?

Lou sursauta et croisa les doigt pour qu'ils ne remarque pas sa présence.

-Ho c'est Miss Lou qui vient souvent dormir ici, dit Breda.

Lou se frappa le front, désespérée et elle entendit Breda gémir de douleur.

-Pourquoi Diala a tapé Breda ? Hooooo…

-Lou ? Louisiana Watson ? elle reconnu la voix de Potter.

-Heu…Breda n'a rien dit, Breda n'a rien dit, couina l'elfe.

Depuis où elle se trouvait, elle vit Breda courir à l'autre bout de la pièce et à se frapper avec un rouleau à tapisserie.

-Breda non ! cria Lou en se relevant sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle courut vers lui et lui obligea à lui donner l'ustensile de cuisine. Si y'a bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir, c'était bien les elfes qui se punissait.

-Miss Lou est trop bonne, murmura Breda en se massant la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, murmura à son tour Lou.

Elle se releva lentement et vis enfin les quatre jeunes hommes.

-Venez Miss Lou, Breda va vous présenter, dit Breda en lui prenant la main.

-Ho je…je les connait déjà, dit Lou en rougissant.

Black continuait de manger sous le regard étonné de Pettigrow. Potter et Lupin, eux, la regardait.

-Bonsoir Louisiana, sourit Potter.

-Heu…salut Po…James…heu appelle moi Lou s'il te plaît, dit-elle timidement.

-Chaluuuut, dit Sirius la bouche pleine, qu'echque tu fait là ? Ch'en veux ? continua-t-il en lui proposant le plat de mélasse.

-Heu…non merci, t'es gentil…

Lou se tenait là, basculant de droite à gauche, intimidée, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait la avec les Marraudeurs, ils étaient même gentil avec elle.

-Bon il est tard, on va laisser Lou dormir, sourit Lupin, Sirius on y va.

Malgré ses protestations, Lupin réussit quand même à le faire sortir des cuisines. Après l'avoir tous souhaité bonne nuit, Lupin lui adressa un sourire et referma le portrait derrière eux.

-Breda est vraiment désolé, dit une fois encore l'elfe en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave je te dit, lui sourit Lou, je suis fatiguée…bonne nuit…

Et Lou, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'endormit très vite et ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Peut-être était-ce grâce aux Marraudeurs ? De savoir qu'il existait des personnes sympa ?


	3. Rebel

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais j'ai eu beaucoup de retard mais on va dire que ces temps si y'a pas mal de choses qui me sont arrivé, et pas des bonnes, bref on s'en fous de ma vie

En tout cas je remercie infiniment mes revieweurs : **pepsie, sasadu2701, Mlle Topy, tititaisant, loweline, werewolfdaughter, tinn-tamm, gaby27, eilis lupin, ange-déchue, mlle jess.**

En espèrent que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

-J'ai gagné ! J'AI GAGNE !!! Tu te rend compte Remus ? J'ai battu Sirius au échec !

-C'est pas vrai t'as triché !

-Comment ? J'ai pas triché !

-T'as profité qu'Amanda et Julie passent devant moi pour me faire jouer sans réfléchir ! C'est un coup bas ! Elles étaient en maillot de bain !

-Tout les coups sont permis au échec ! ria James en rangeant les pions dans une boite en bois.

Remus sourit devant la mini disputes de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient assis sur les canapé les plus confortable de la salle commune et James et Sirius avaient disputés une partie d'échec qui avait duré plus d'une demi heure. Remus lui relisait ses notes d'histoire de la magie de sa troisième année pour en faire un résumé pour les BUSE qui ne se passeront qu'avant les vacances d'été.

-Remus, stressa Peter en face de lui, nous sommes qu'en novembre…si tu savait comme c'est stressant de te voir déjà réviser…

-J'écris juste un résumé, expliqua Remus, je n'apprend rien…

-De toute façon, tout le monde sait que notre cher Préfet Lupin obtiendra toutes ses BUSE, alors ne t'y met pas maintenant Lunard…dit Sirius en se couchant sur son canapé.

-En parlant de Préfet, s'exclama James, pourquoi tu fais pas la ronde avec Lily ?

-Le Jeudi, c'est Amos et Lily qui doivent la faire, dit Remus absent.

-Qwoaaaa ? Tu l'a laissé seule avec Digory ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

-James, soupira Remus, ils sont tout les deux Préfet, et c'est pas de ma faute, on a un programme à suivre, on a pas notre mot à dire.

James continua de ronchonner dans son coin, Peter mangeait des sucreries et Sirius reluquait les fesses de filles qui passaient devant lui. Remus posa ses parchemins sur la petite table en face de son canapé et ferma les paupières pour ses détendre en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'était que 20h00 mais il était crevé, et pour cause, la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

-'Mus, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir voir Pomfresh, demanda Sirius qui le regardait depuis un moment

-Oué oué t'en fais pas, dit Remus en gardant les yeux fermé.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs comprirent que la parenthèse était close et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien alors que Remus commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé, alors qu'il se laissait emporter par les bras de Morphée, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir sur ses genoux.

-Coucou ! lui chuchota une voix chaude à l'oreille.

Remus ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à sa petite amie.

-Salut Sarah ça va ?

-Moui…ça fais deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Oui je sais je suis débordé de travail, y'a les BUSE cette année et les prof nous bombarde de devoirs, expliqua-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Sarah avait un an de moins que lui et ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un mois. C'était une fille très belle, blonde, fine, avec un visage de porcelaine, elle était toujours de bonne humeur et avait plein d'amis.

-Je te promet qu'on passera le week end ensemble, lui dit Remus en lui souriant, justement y'a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard…

-D'accord, sourit Sarah, bon je vais y aller, l'entrainement a été dur, continua-t-elle en envoyant un faux regard assassin à son capitaine.

-Hey ! Y'a pas moyen faut qu'on écrase les Serpentards mardi prochain ! se défendit James.

Sarah lui tira la langue, embrassa Remus, puis monta vers son dortoir. Remus la suivi des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse puis tourna son regard vers ses amis.

-Ca à l'air d'aller avec elle…commença Sirius.

-Moué…on s'entend bien…

-Mais ? demanda James.

-Mais rien ! Elle est gentille, je passe du bon temps avec elle voilà ! s'exaspéra Remus

-Ha du bon temps…ça c'est sûr…murmura Sirius.

Remus lui envoya un coussin en pleine poire et ignora les éclats de rire.

-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on vous a pas entendu la dernière fois ?! ria Sirius.

-De quoi j'me mêle ? répliqua Remus, et merde je vous avez dit de ne pas revenir avant une heure ! Quand vous avez besoin du dortoir je vous le laisse ! Alors faîtes pareil pour moi !

Il leur envoya un regard assassin alors qu'ils étaient pliés de rire. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent puis reprirent leur sérieux. La soirée continua à se passer dans les rires puis une bataille de polochons éclata en plein milieux de la Salle Commune. Ils avaient réussi à plaquer Peter contre le sol et le mitraillait de coup de coussins sous les yeux effrayés des premières années.

-SILENCE !!!

Ils relevèrent les quatre leur tête et remarquèrent que Lily Evans les regardait les poids sur les hanches.

-Lily, commença James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Evans Potter, EVANS !

-Allez Lily…pas de ça entre nous, sourit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Lily soupira pour se calmer et se tourna vers les autres Maraudeurs.

-On vous entends jusqu'au escaliers, et vous terrorisé les premières années, et regardez la salle commune ! Y'a des plumes partout !

-C'est bon Lily on va nettoyer, intervint Remus mal à l'aise, il était quand même préfet après tout ! La ronde c'est bien passé ?

-Oué mais j'ai du faire un rapport de dernière minutes à McGonagall, soupira Lily, elle semblait exténuée.

-Ha bon ? Sûr quoi ? T'aurai du me dire je t'aurais aidé ! s'exclama Remus.

-Moi aussi je t'aurais aidé ! se mêla James, jaloux de voir sa belle conversé avec un autre mâle que lui.

Sirius toussota, puis s'excusa en montant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, Peter décida de le suivre, ne voulant pas être présent lors de la conversation entre James et Lily.

-Ha non Black, Pettigrow ! Vous nettoyé le bordel que vous avez foutu, s'exclama Lily, mais trop tard, ils avaient déjà disparu derrière la porte, espèce de salle…

-C'était sur quoi le rapport ? l'interrompit Remus en faisant disparaître les plumes d'un coup de baguette.

-Pff sur un Poufsoufle, Hitch je crois, il a craché son chewing-gum dans les cheveux de Louisiana Watson et lui a coupé ses cheveux…

-Hein ?! Mais il est complètement con ! s'exclama James.

-Quel sens de la déduction Potter, ironisa Lily, je lui ai enlevé 150 points et au moment ou je voulait amené Louisiana vers Slugorn pour qu'il lui fasse repousser les cheveux, elle avait disparue…

-Mais…pourquoi il a fait ça ? dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée, soupira Lily en se frottant le front, mais bon c'est pas le seul à être comme ça avec elle…je comprend pas pourquoi…elle est pourtant gentille, bref je suis morte, je vais me coucher, à demain Remus.

-Pis moi je suis quoi ? Un strongulot ? s'indigna James.

-J'irai pas jusqu'à là Potter, répliqua Lily alors qu'elle montait ses propres escaliers.

James la suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse derrière les escaliers puis soupira.

-Viens, on monte, dit-il.

Remus le suivit et ferma la porte de leur dortoir derrière lui. Peter était en train de prendre sa douche et Sirius observait la Carte des Maraudeurs, allongé sur son lit, les pieds contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda Remus en posant ses affaires de classe sur la table au fond de la pièce qu'ils partageaient en commun.

-Mmmm rien, je m'ennuie, marmonna Sirius en baillant, ça va James ? dit-il en se relevant, observant son meilleur ami.

James poussa un grognement puis entra dans la Salle de Bain quand Peter en sortit, un linge autour de sa taille.

-Evans ? dit Sirius à Remus.

Remus hocha la tête et Sirius grimaça mais ne dit rien. Depuis la rentré, James ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'il voulait sortir avec Lily Evans et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus, c'était qu'elle ne puisse le voir qu'en peinture. Et comme James était quelqu'un de très têtu, il recevait en moyenne trois à cinq baffes par jour. Sirius avait essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il y'avait plus d'une fille qui souhaitait sortir avec lui, qu'il devait abandonner Evans, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, il avait finalement fermer son claper lorsqu'il avait reçu la lampe de chevet de James sur le crâne.

Il sortit finalement de la Salle de Bain quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et se coucha sur le lit de Sirius, le faisant presque tomber de son propre lit.

-Arrête tu vas tout mouiller ! s'exclama Sirius en retirant son oreiller de sous sa tête.

Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas avoir le moral, il ravala de justesse les mots qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Il s'avait que lorsque James était dans cet état là, ils ne pouvaient rien en tirer, il parlerait de lui-même lorsqu'il voudra. Ce qu'il se passa quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi elle me parle comme ça ? Avec toi Rem' elle est super sympa…

-Il faut que tu la laisse respirer…tu l'étouffe à vouloir toujours la coller, lui dit Remus se déshabillant.

-…Et arête de jouer les playboy quand elle est là, t'a vraiment l'air d'un crétin, continua Sirius.

-Merci beaucoup Patmol, répliqua James en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Soit toi-même, conseilla timidement Peter.

-Facile à dire, grogna James, je peux pas m'en empêcher, chaque fois qu'elle apparaît je perd totalement la parole et quand je l'ouvre, c'est pour dire des conneries…

Il poussa un soupir puis observa le plafond. Remus, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier dit :

-J'ai faim ! On va aux cuisines ?

Remus n'avait vraiment pas envie de ressortir, mais il était d'accord, une entorse au règlement faisait toujours plaisir à James, il se passa une cape sur les épaule puis regarda James prendre sa cape d'invisibilité sans grand enthousiasme.

-Prêt Pet' ? Alors on y va !

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James les recouvrit les quatre de sa cape.

-Merde, on arrive plus à tenir les quatre sans qu'on voit nos pieds, je commence à regretter notre première année…

-C'est pas important, y a personne qui se promène à cet heure-là, et la ronde des Préfets est terminée depuis longtemps, dit Remus.

Ils descendirent les quatre étages puis entamèrent le long couloir qui les menaient vers un portrait d'une coupe de fruits. La poire essayèrent d'éviter leur doigts tout en gloussant, et Peter faillit lancer le feu au tableau. Finalement, le fruit s'arrêta et James pu enfin chatouiller la poire. Celle-ci se tordit de rire puis le tableau pivota.

Tout les Elfes de la pièce poussèrent une exclamation en le voyant arriver et les entourèrent tout en les saluant. Remus sourit de leur accueil si chaleureux et Sirius commença sa commande.

-…et surtout n'oublié pas vos gâteaux à la noix de coco !

Remus secoua la tête en souriant, Sirius était vraiment un estomac sur pattes. Il jeta un regard vers James, celui-ci avait pris un bout de gâteau vermicelles et le mangeait, le regard dans les vagues. Soudainement, il releva la tête puis demanda :

-Pourquoi il y'a un grand lit ici ?

Remus fronça les sourcils puis s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. En effet, il prenait une assez grande place dans les cuisines contrairement aux autres couchettes des Elfes qui n'étaient pas plus grand qu'un berceau d'enfant. Ce fut un Elfe particulièrement simplet qui répondit :

-Ho c'est Miss Lou qui vient souvent dormir ici, dit-il joyeusement.

Une vieille Elfe prit une culière en bois puis le frappa à la tête en l'insultant dans une langue étrangère.

-Pourquoi Diala à frappé Breda, pleurnicha-t-il, Hooooo, continua-t-il en se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose.

-Lou ? Louisiana Watson ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Le pauvre Elfe se tordait les doigts, le dos cambré sous les regards accusateurs de ses amis.

-Heu, Breda n'a rien dit, Breda n'a rien dit.

San que quiconque ne puisse l'empêcher, il se rua à l'opposé de la cuisine, prit un rouleau à pâtisserie et se rua de coup. Remus avait déjà sortit sa baguette pour enlever des mains l'ustensile mais au même moment, il vit quelqu'un foncer vers le pauvre Elfe qui se punissait. Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était sa camarade de classe, Louisiana Watson. Remus ne lui avait jamais parler en quatre ans, bien qu'ils soit dans la même classe. Il la savait élève moyenne, et très discrète, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais fais attention à elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle restait aussi dans son coin, à bien y réfléchir, il ne la savait pas d'ami. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas désagréable, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, et était toujours polie avec ses professeur.

-Venez Miss Lou, Breda va vous présenter ! s'écria joyeusement Breda en lui prenant la main.

Remus remarqua qu'elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise et il se sentit presque désolé pour elle.

-Ho je…je les connaît déjà, dit-elle en évitant de les regarder.

Remus remarqua alors comment elle était habillée, un pyjama en soie bleu clair, au couleur de sa maison et épousait chacune de ses formes. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient réunis en deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête et elle était pieds nus. Elle avait de petits pieds. Elle avait des petit pieds et alors ? Remus se baffa mentalement.

-Bon il est tard, on va laisser Lou dormir, Sirius on y va.

Il du carrément le tiré des cuisines, après l'avoir poussé en dehors de la salle, il se retourna une dernière fois et souri à Lou qui détourna son regard aussitôt.

-Pourquoi elle dort aux cuisines ? demanda Peter lorsque la porte se referma derrière les Elfes et Lou.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Remus en les couvrant de la cape.

C'est vrai que c'étais intrigant. Si les profs étaient au courant qu'elle passait ses nuits hors de son dortoir elle, c'était l'exclusion immédiate. De savoir que Louisiana Watson, étudiante model violait cette partie du règlement était assez comique. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à leur dortoir et mangèrent en jouant une partie de bataille explosive. Louisiana était complètement sorti de l'esprit de Remus. En tout cas pour les trois semaines qui suivirent…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lou franchi les porte d'entrée du Château en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle était congelée, elle avait passé plus d'une heure à aider Hagrid à choisir quel sapin irait le mieux pour cette année de Noël. Elle avait toujours aimé le géant, elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et généreux, et c'était toujours un plaisir pour elle de passer du temps avec lui, bien qu'il fasse très peur au premier abord.

Elle enleva son chapeau en laine et le fourra dans la poche de sa cape. Aucun élève était dans les environs car c'était l'heure du dîner, elle, pour sa part, avait déjà manger chez Hagrid. Elle traversa le château pour se diriger vers sa salle commune. Le Moine l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-_Que la lumière soit_, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-_Et la lumière fut_, continua-t-il en faisant pivoter la porte.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa salle commune et accueillit avec bonheur la chaleur qui sortait des quatre cheminées de la salle. Elle vit quelqu'un penché sur un morceaux de parchemin près des fenêtre… Johny Parker, troisième année, elle se détendit…il ne lui fera rien.

Elle monta vers son dortoir et referma la porte derrière elle, elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si quelqu'un était la mais ce fut le silence absolu lui répondit. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers les rideaux de son lit qui étaient fermé.

-_Alohomora levis_, prononça-t-elle.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent tous seul et s'accrochèrent d'eux même à la cordelette qui les retenaient ouvert.

-Coucou toi, chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur son lit.

Sa chatte Phoebe lui répondit en miaulant et se frotta contre sa jambe. Elle accueillit avec bonheur son câlin et lui souffla de l'air sur son museau. Phoebe avait été offert par sa mère pour sa troisième année à Poudlard. Elle avait maintenant quatre ans mais n'importe qui pourrait croire qu'elle avait à peine quatre mois. Le vendeur avait expliqué qu'il lui manquait plusieurs gènes pour sa croissance et qu'elle aurait toute sa vie une allure de chaton.

Lou se sentait mal de le laisser enfermé dans son lit toute la journée mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser se promener dans le dortoir de peur que les autres filles ne lui fasse du mal. Elle se rattrapait la nuit en zonant dans le château mais avait pour ordre de rentrer avant l'aube.

-Encore quelques heures et tu pourra aller te promener, lui dit Lou en lui grattant les oreilles.

La chatte miaula, c'était comme si elle avait compris. Lou se coucha et posa Phoebe sur son ventre tout en la caressant.

Ces dernier jours avaient été tranquille, très tranquille, ils lui avait tous foutu la paix, rien dit, rien fais, juste ignoré, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il ne restait plus que sept semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Plus que sept semaines et elle pourra redevenir la vraie Lou Watson, la marrante, la fofolle, la souriante. Elle en avait plus que marre de tout le temps tirer la gueule, elle voulait rire, elle voulait vivre ! Pas raser les murs de l'école et encore moins avoir toujours la tête baissée ! Mais c'était comme ça et elle ne pourrait rien y faire…

Ses amis lui manquait, d'avoir été la seule de son quartier à aller à Poudlard l'avait rendue très triste, tout les autres étaient allé à Salem, mais elle avait de la chance qu'il lui écrivent une lettre toute les semaines, ça lui rappelait constamment qu'elle avait des amis qui l'aimait et qui la soutenait bien qu'ils soit à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Lou était tellement perdue dans ses pensés que si Phoebe ne lui avait pas mordillé son petit doigt, elle n'aurait pas entendu les pas dans l'escalier.

Elle réagit au quart du tour, elle pris Phoebe dans ses bras et la fourra dans sa table de chevet, magiquement agrandit de plusieurs mètre à l'intérieur et ferma le tiroir. Elle se recoucha sur son lit et pris un livre au hasard. Elle entendit les rires se rapprocher de plus en plus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lou reconnu le rire aigu de Brittany raisonner dans la pièce, elle était accompagné de Fiona Ging, une ancienne amie de Lou lors de la première année, très vite partie rejoindre toute la clique de Brittany, Lou s'était sentit extrêmement male et trahit, mais elle avait compris quel genre de personne était Fiona et elle ne voulait pas une amie de ce type là, aucune personnalité et d'une hypocrisie incroyable, des fois encore, elle avait le culot de venir demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs à Lou, alors qu'elle lui avait coupé tout ses tubes de rouge à lèvres ou fait des trous à tout ses collants d'uniforme.

Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Lou, elles se turent et se regardèrent en se souriant. Lou fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vue mais elle sentait son estomac se tordre. A son grand étonnement, elle l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de parler comme si elle n'était pas là.

-…Pis après vous avez…gloussa Fiona en lançant un clin d'œil à Brittany.

-Oui…s'était tellement…mmmm, sourit Brittany en fermant les yeux.

-Je te crois ! Quand même…Sirius Black…

Lou sursauta. Quoi ? Sirius s'était rabaisser à coucher avec des garce comme Smith ?! Elle l'avait pourtant cru plus intelligent…

-…comprend pas pourquoi vous vous ignorez comme ça…

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas nous afficher en public, expliqua Brittany en se limant ses ongles, tu vois déjà qu'il est assez populaire et que moi aussi, sans vouloir me vanter, tu imagines ? On ne s'aurait jamais en paix !

Lou se retint de rire et se détendit. Sirius n'avait jamais couché avec Brittany. Que Brittany veulent garder en silence qu'elle sortait avec Sirius Black l'a faisait bien marrer. Si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait crié haut et fort en échangeant sa salive à tout les coins de couloirs.

-Oui je comprend bien sur ! s'écria Fiona en regardant Brittany comme si elle était Merlin en personne.

-T'as un problème Watson ? demanda sèchement Brittany qui l'avait vue se retenir de rire.

-Heu non…murmura Lou en rougissant.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, dit-elle froidement, au moins MOI je n'ai pas été cocu…

Fiona éclata d'un rire de hyène alors que Lou sentit son sang monter aux joues et des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux. Brittany sourit, contente de son effet. Ca…s'était un coup bas, très bas…Lou respira profondément et fixa de toute ses forces les mots de son livre. Et là, elle ne su pas se qui se passa, mais d'une audace elle lui répondit avant qu'elle ne quitte le dortoir en compagnie de son petit chien :

-J'ai peut-être été cocu Brittany, mais moi au moins je ne mythone pas sur mes débats…

Brittany se retourna d'un coup et s'avança à grand pas vers elle :

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? grinça-t-elle des dents

-Tu as très bien entendu, répondit calmement Lou en sentant son courage partir à grand coup de galop, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?!

-Ho que oui j'ai bien entendu, chuchota Brittany ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêle je te jure tu le regrettera…

-J'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Lou.

Mais elle allait se taire oui ?!

-Tu n'a pas peur de moi ? sourit Brittany, Je croyais que tu avait compris avec le temps…je pourrais te faire mal, te faire beaucoup de mal…

-T'en fais pas j'ai de l'expérience, dit Lou en fermant son livre d'un coup sec et se levant de son lit, elle allait passer la nuit aux cuisines.

Brittany lui retint son bras en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Lou se dégagea d'un coup et sortis sa baguette en même temps que Brittany. Elle s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, sans faire un geste, finalement, Brittany baissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte, où Fiona l'attendait après avoir observé leur petit show.

-Tu verra Watson…tu le regrettera…

Ce fut les dernier mots avant que la lourde porte en bois ne se referment derrière elles. Lou retourna vers son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains moites en tremblant comme une feuille.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fais ?

Voilà c'est finit désolé mes chapitres sont toujours très court et j'espère me rattraper pour les chapitres à venir.

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions !

Gros Bisouxxxx


End file.
